1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital color copy machine called as a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP).
2) Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, digital copy machines called MFPs are becoming popular. These MPFs include a facsimile (FAX), a printer, and a scanner. A conventional MPF has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-312389.
The digital copy machines can read handwritten documents or contents printed on papers and convert them into image data (electronic data). The image data is convenient because it can be shared and utilized by multiple users via a network. Therefore, many times the digital copy machines are connected to a network which allows sharing of the image data.
Some of the digital copy machines can even transmit the image data, which is read by its scanner, to other personal computers connected to a network. The image data can be transmitted as an attachment to an E-mail message, or as a separate file.
However, generally the size of the electronic data is quite large. Therefore, if the image data is frequently transmitted/received, the network traffic becomes heavy.